It's My Life
by DiamondShards
Summary: After 18 years, Chelsea finally escapes from her abusing drugged up mother but has she really? Will Chelsea learn to trust and love again?  Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Hey, my pen name used to be XxStrawberryStarxX and I've changed it.  
Anyway, I'd like to start of by appoligizing for not updating since Xmas.  
I've been re-reading my stories and is now gonna kinda combine them and re-write them.  
Please enjoy, R + R.

Prologe

I couldn't believe it...I really couldn't. After 18 years I've finally got away from the wrath of my drugged up mother, I was free.  
It was soon after I closed the back door of the house I was meant to call home that I found myself running. Running wherever my feet would carry me.  
Allyways.  
Back streets.  
Alotments.  
Recuration grounds.  
Main roads.  
I halted for a minute by an old bus stop looking around and smelling the crisp winters night air. It seem oddly quiet for a city that was dangerously busy in the day.  
There was the odd flutter of the abbused street lamp, a drunken couple staggered on the path opposite me holding eachother up. I heard the hussle of a few trees against the wind.  
I started to feel cold, I winced at the dirty bandage around my scalded arm. It wasn't a pretty story. I shook the disorted images of what happened out of my head.  
And off I went again running.

It was early morning that I found the dockyards, I've always loved mornings. To see the sun coming up from the horizen and beautiful pastel colours accompaning it...amazing.  
But then I suddenly thought. Where was I going to go. I spent all this time on planning my getaway, I never really thought about where I was gonna end up.  
I entered the dock gates hearing the seagulls sqarking. Just before the ticket office there was a timetable, I gazed at that for a while.  
Greece - 6am, it was perfect. I thought about the sun always beating on you, golden sand and blue seas that were usually calm.  
"Excuse me miss. Are you ready?" A man asked me. I turned around to his voice which happened to be at the ticket office. "Um, yes." I started walking towards him. He was wearing a navy blue suit, seemed to be middle aged and was quite skinny. "Do you have any tickets left for the 6am boat to Greece?"  
"Of course, that will be 1000g please and I'll need to see your passport."  
I rummeged through my battered rucksack. I slammed the passport on the desk and lifted my wallet out.  
"900, 950, 1000." I counted the money out which left my hands before I could give it to him. He opened my passport up, he took a couple of glances between me and it.  
"Ok miss please take a seat on board the ship, it'll be leaving in 5 minutes and don't forget this." He handed back my passport with the ticket inside.

The lobby in the boat was extreamly spic and span, nothing was out of place. The walls were white with golden outskirts and a small chandeler hung in the center of the ceiling. The seats were made out of soft white leather.  
Not many people were on board but I noticed a small redhaired family just coming in.  
"The old trick knee is telling me it will be stormy tonight." An old man bellowed to what I thought was his daughter and grandkids. "I don't want to go!"  
"Dad..." The woman sighed. The younger two must of been about the same age as me followed slightly behind.  
The family sat down opposite me, my head lowered, I didn't want to speak or be sociable. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I looked up slightly, the old man started to dose off, the woman had her head down fidling with her fingers and the other two were staring into space.  
"The ship is just about to leave so would you may go to your rooms." A speaker sounded.

My room was suprisingly big for a single. The walls were light blue and so was the flooring, the bed was by a window which was near an ensuite. Opposite the bed was a desk with a TV on top. So much for just a night.  
The day wisked by and I settled down to sleep in my day clothes. It was good to be safe.

"Chelsea..." My mother slured. "Gimme my...my medicine."  
"But mumma, it's not-"  
"Give it to me ya bitch!" A hand slammed across my face.

I found my self on the floor. The Ship was rocking fiercely.  
"Ok passengers, nothing to worry about-" The ship started to toppel over. "Evactuate NOW!" I scurried out of my room and down the corridor along with the family I saw.  
The ship toppled again making us fall backwards then...then there was nothingness. Deep black nothing...  
At least I was at peace.

Well that was the prologue, please tell me what you thought of it.  
R+R Please.  



	2. A perfect opportunity

Hey peeps.  
Chapter two is up.  
R+R please.

* * *

A perfect opportunity

At first it was nothing but a pool of darkness, nothing. I was dead, I had to be. Was I?  
To be honest, it wasn't like people said, you will see a light, don't go to it. It wasn't like that at all.  
I felt nothing.  
I saw nothing.  
But then I heard waves.  
My eyes flickered open, only to be greeted by a blinding light. I choked up a load of sea water.  
"Hey, yeah you, you alright?" A raspy voice shouted at me, then what I thought was a stick poking my side.  
I moved my arms to hurl my self up, as my eyes started to adjust I saw golden sand underneath me and calm blue sea trailing to the tips of my fingers.  
A few palm trees were here and there, I was by a huge rock covered in fresh seaweed but all across the beach were ship wreks.  
At first I thought it was Greece, that we actually made it there. A miracle maybe.  
No, it couldn't of been, no people were there apart from that old man and nature, there was nothing.  
I maneged to stand up on my two feet very shakily though.  
"I think so..." I replied. I turned around to see the old man I had seen on the ship.  
"Good good. Come with me." He said walking off.  
I staggered after him.

"Excuse me. Where are we? What happened?" I asked but no answer was given.  
"We have a survivor!" He shouted at a run down hut, there was no door but the hut itself seemed safe. "Oh good!" The red haired woman came out. "What's your name? Oh. Do you speak English?"  
"Uh, yeah, my name's Chelsea."  
"Nice to meet you Chelsea, I'm Felicia." She said smiling.  
"I'm Taro, Felicia, where is Natalie and Elliot?"  
"Right 'ere Grandpa." Natalie said, walking from the right of me. "Just exploring the island, totally deserted. Hey whose the wet rat?"  
"Chelsea." I said.  
"Exploring the island! It could've be dangerous, what did I tell ya?" Taro bellowed at them. "Come on Grandpa, we're not exactly kids anymore..." Taro ignored them.  
"Ever had any experiance as a farmer? Good, come come." He continued walking on.  
"But..." Ugh, following him like a sheep again.

My eyes scanned the 'farm', I honestly thought I saw tumble weed roll by the dusty ground.  
"You can stay here." He pointed to a more nicer hut but when I say that, not much of a difference. "Some coops and animal stables can go over there." He pointed to the far end of the farm. "And this whole field can be used for crops. I expect the weeds to have gone in a few weeks."  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"What'd you say girl?" He shouted in my ear hole. "Well why do I have to be a farmer?  
"Because I'm too old and you seem to be a strong type."  
"Fine." I rolled my eyes and crossed my eyes. "Anyway I can dry my clothes?"  
"Stay in the sun for an hour, I leave you to settle and pull weeds."  
"But-" He vanished...like a wrinkling ninja...I wondered how he did that?

I opened the hut door which creaked, you know, like the ones in a horror movie. I looked around, dust was thick everywhere, it was quite dark, Long red drapes covered the windows. A small bed sat in the left corner with a legless nightstand by it.  
A broom sat by the entrance along with a dead plant.  
I stepped in, the floorboards seemed sturdy, I grabbed the broom and started dusting the floor, the walls, everything even the bed. I ripped down all the drapes, rays of light bursted in like a church really.  
I smiled to myself.  
It was all coming together, even better, it was less of a chance of my mother finding me.

* * *

How was that? Short chapters, I know but that's how I roll =D  
Please R+R


End file.
